The Dollhouse- 13 years on
by E13I7UI1411
Summary: What would happen if A kept the girls for 13 years. And what if they became pregnant during that time? Are they the same girls they were 13 years ago? And what happened in the dollhouse. Join our favorite liars as they explore parenthood and healing after trauma. Sorry the summary sucks. Haleb, Spoby, Ezria, and Emison.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first time writing PLL fanfiction, so sorry if this is super OOC. I wanted to do a next gen fic and a dollhouse fic, so this is what I settled on. For those of you who follow me, I'm super sorry. I know I should have updated before now, but this idea kept bouncing round my head, and I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on APIX until I wrote this. Just to clear some things up: The liars WERE NOT raped. You'll understand why I feel the need to clarify this in a bit. Cece/Charles is A. The girls are actually tortured in this fic. I felt like the Dollhouse was an interesting idea, but they didn't really present it well or use it to it's full potential. I also feel like, after a few episodes or so, the fact that theses girls were held captive for a month was kind of brushed under the rug so to speak. So I really want to explore the hurt/comfort/healing aspect of that. Right then. Enough of my babbling. The first few chapters will be a bit boring, but there is some info you need. However, the Dollhouse experience in general won't be really in depth right away. After the first chapters, what happened in the Dollhouse will start to be explained via flashbacks and verbal explanations from characters. Enjoy!**

"Go back to your rooms for a surprise." This was the third time the automated voice had instructed them to do this. Feeling as though they had no choice, the five girls slowly walked to their rooms. They never would have expected what was waiting for them.

Emily POV

I walked into 'my room' and let out a gasp of surprise. Lying on the bed was a blue dress, white heels, a gift bag, and a sash reading 'mom to be'. She rushed open the closet and ripped it open. Along with the four outfits usually in there, there were three maternity outfits; one for each trimester.

She took a deep breath. No. she couldn't be pregnant. No way. She went back over to the bed and noticed a little card reading 'Congrats on your bundle of joy' she opened it up.

"Pink or blue what will it be, I hope you like this gift from me-A"

"This isn't possible" I said aloud to myself. I hadn't had sex in a long time. And I would have know if A had…I couldn't bring myself to think about it. Looking closer at the gift I saw it had a tag reading 'To Spencer, From Emily' Not knowing what else to do I put on the clothes and grabbed the bag. I wonder if the other girls found the same things. After a few minutes the opened with a clunk.

"Please follow the lighted pathway to your baby shower." I slowly stepped into the hallway and saw that the other girls were in similar dresses.

"Guys do you think it's true? Are we all really…" Aria trailed off.

"Pregnant? You could be. A had you knocked out for hours." Mona said with a shrug.

"But what about you? You weren't unconscious in a morgue." Hanna argued.

"Yes but I was here longer than you four. A easily could've knocked me out in my sleep."

"Please follow the lighted pathway to your baby shower." The voice said once more.

"Guys I really think we should go. We'll figure this out later." They quickly followed the lighted pathway to Allison's living room. It was decorated with pink and blue balloons. We looked around, not quite sure what to do.

"Maybe we should exchange gifts?" I suggested quietly. The others nodded so we sat around the coffee table. I handed mine to Spencer, she handed hers to Hanna, Hanna handed hers to Aria, and Aria handed hers to me. Mona looked around in confusion.

"I don't have one." she said in surprise.

"Look under the piano." The automated voice rang over the speaker making me flinch. Mona slowly got up and walked over to the piano. I don't know how we missed it, because there was a big box decorated in gold paper. She brought it over to the table.

"To Ali-Congrats on your baby. You're my favorite. -A" She looked at us with an unreadable expression before opening. Inside were onesies in a variety of neutral colors, tons of diapers, bibs, baby bottles, and tons of other baby supplies. After a few seconds Aria opened her bag to reveal a small stuffed dog, a pack of diapers, a pack of wipes, two pacifiers, a bib, and two onesies. I opened mine to a similar thing, only my contained a stuffed dolphin. Spencer had an owl and Hanna had a pig.

"A pig. Really funny." She rolled her eyes. I sighed and put my hand on my stomach. Could I really be pregnant? A couldn't possible know yet but there was always the possibility. I wasn't ready to be a mom. And what kind of childhood would they have down here?

"Emmy you ok?" Mona asked. "You spaced on us."

"Yeah M-Ali I'm fine. I-"

"Please return to your rooms." My head shot up and I immediately grabbed Aria and Hanna who were sitting next to me.

"I don't want to be separated." Hanna whispered. I nodded.

"C'mon guys. I heard pregnant women need lots of rest." Mona said. She hauled Hanna up while Spencer did the same with Aria and me. We shuffled back to our rooms. I tried not to cry as the door slammed shut behind me.

Aria POV 2 months later-end of June 2018

I didn't know how long I'd been here. I figure it must be June or July by now. Maybe-maybe the end of May. It was hard to track time when there was no sun. I could tell the fact that I hadn't been outside was taking a toll on me. Looking in the small mirror I could see that I was more pale than usual. I think A is feeding me twice a day, but I can't be sure. I haven't been shocked or shocked anybody since the baby surprise, or limited anyone's food. Probably because A didn't want anything to happen to the babies. Shortly after the surprise, when the generator had turned off, Spencer had quickly explained her horrifying theory as to why A wanted them pregnant; he/she planned to keep the friends so long that they would grow up and their daughters would replace them. I didn't even want to imagine being here that long.

The food tray was pushed through the bottom of the door as usual. Today was water, a turkey sandwich, and a handful of grapes. The most unusual thing however was a pregnancy test. My heart stopped. The moment of truth. I just assumed that A somehow knew, but I guess not. Here goes nothing.

*10 minutes later*

I waited with baited breath for the result. I gasped. After months of anticipation, of fear and worry, here was the truth.

I wasn't pregnant.

Hanna POV-3 months later- End of September 2018

I sighed heavily as I stood up. Being pregnant was not fun. First was the horrible morning sickness, then the cravings, and now large stomach and constant need to pee. I smelled horrible, there were no showers, and my hair was a greasy mess. I hadn't seen the other girls in a long time and the silence was driving me up the wall. I had tried to count the days based off the meals but it never worked; there was nothing to write it down with and the number of meals varied from day to day. I think it might be near Halloween, but it could be the fourth of July for all I knew.

"Please follow the lighted pathway." The door flew open with a clunk. I raised an eyebrow. I had barely seen the girls in forever. The only person I've seen in months was Emily. She and I were the only one who left our rooms after a while. I was scared to find out why.

"Are you coming?" Spencer asked. She slowly emerged from her room. I gasped. Her stomach was huge! Way bigger than mine.

"Spencer!" I exclaimed. I rushed forward, as much as I could rush, and gave her a hug.

"It's so good to see you Hanna!" she exclaimed.

"Can you stop with the screaming? It's making my headache worse." A voice said from the left. I turned and gasped at what I saw.

Mona's long blonde hair was limp and greasy. Her skin was unnaturally pale and she had huge bags under her eyes. Her skinny jeans seemed to show off every bone in her legs. She swayed where she stood. When Mona crossed her arms over her practically non existent body I noticed both of her wrists were bloody.

"God Mo-Allison what happened?" I asked surging forward. She embraced me in a hug and leaned forward.

"I'm not pregnant. A isn't happy. They've barely fed me these past few months; usually they leave me hand cuffed in a corner and then leave food out of my reach to taunt me. Be careful Han. There's something you need to know. A-"

"Please follow the lighted pathway." The voice said. Mona leapt back and hurried down the hall. Spencer looked at me and shrugged before following.

"G-guys. Wait…" a weak voice said. I whirled around to see Aria. She looked much the same as Mona except she clearly hadn't been handcuffed.

Spencer POV

No sooner had we all entered the living room did chimes go off.

"Game time." Mona muttered. We all walked to the game room. Instead of a board game, there were five chairs. Each chair had one of their faces on it and a bag hanging above it. A spinner like from LIFE sat on the table. We all sat down and immediately our necks were pulled to the chairs.

"What the…" I trailed off. I moved my hands to the back of the chair. A little metal piece was attached.

"We're magnetic." Mona, no matter how bad a state she was in, seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"What?" Emily asked.

"B*tch chipped us!" I exclaimed. Aria and Emily gasped.

"But what does that mean?" Hanna asked. "Like I know what it means, but what can A do with this?"

"Who knows." Aria said hollowly. "Track us. Keep us in place. Shock us. Torture us. Heck, they could kill us with a strong enough magnet."

"Stop it Aria" Emily muttered. "You're scaring me." The chimes played over the speaker.

"Mail time." We all sighed in unison. I was the closest to the mailbox, so I stretched my arm and managed to open it.

"'To my favorite liars.'" I read. " 'Let's play lottery. Pick two numbers and spin until you all have your gender reveal surprises.'"

"But Aria and I aren't pregnant…what the hell are in our bags?" Mona asked apprehensively. I raised my eye to look at the bag above my head.

"I don't know." I said helplessly. Aria took a deep breath.

"Ok then. I pick 3 and 7."

"5 and 1." Emily said.

"I guess 10 and 9." Hanna whispered.

"2 and 4" Mona said, her voice wavering.

"I suppose that leaves me with 6 and 8. Who's gonna spin first?" Nobody moved. "Ok then. I guess I will." I reached forward and spun. It landed on two. The bag above Mona tipped down. Dark red liquid spilled out and completely drenched her. she screamed.

"Is this blood?" she started hyperventilating. Hanna, who was sitting next to Mona, reached over and tried to slap her. It didn't move her head much because of the chip, but it seemed to work.

"Snap out of it Allison." Mona took a steadying breath.

"Ok. Ok. Thanks, I needed that. I'll spin." I watched with bated breath as it spun and landed on

ten. Hanna's eyes got wide for a second before she shut them tight. The bag tipped over and a bunch

of… were those snails? A bunch of snails fell out.

"Ew ew ew! Get them off! Get them off!" Hanna exclaimed. Mona and Emily reached over to

pull the live snails off of Hanna. It took a while because Emily and Mona couldn't move very much and Hanna wasn't making it very easy. I glanced up at my bag. What was in store for me? Blood? Snails? Something even worse?

"Why would A put snails in a bag? I thought this was a gender reveal." Hanna complained. Mona rolled her eyes.

"Hon, isn't it obvious? Snips and snails and puppy dog tails, that's what little boys are made of. You're having a boy." I didn't know how to respond to that. Was congrats the right thing to say to someone who just found out the gender of the child they're having against their will while being held captive underground by a twisted psychopath? Apparently not because nobody else made a move to do so. Finally Emily spun. She spun a five.

"No, no, no." she said under her breath, her eyes squeezed tight. I waited for something horrible to fall. But when something did fall it was…

"Flour?" I asked in confusion.

"Sugar." Emily gasped out. "I'm having a girl."

"Sugar and spice and everything nice." Hanna said. "Congrats Em." Emily only managed a weak smile.

"I'll spin again." She said. She spun a 9 and Hanna moved to cover her head. However nothing fell.

"Huh. I guess I just rolled a nine and landed in free parking." She said in relief. We looked at her in confusion.

"Hanna what are you talking about?" Mona asked. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"In Monopoly. When you land on free parking it's a freebee and nothing happens. Not good not bad." She explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Aria do you want to spin?" Emily asked. I looked at the brunette sitting next to me. She had barely said anything since coming into the game room.

"N-no. I'm good." She whispered. I frowned. I thought I drew the short stick being pregnant, but what kind of torture had A subjected Aria and Mona to because they weren't pregnant?

"I'll spin." I spun a four. Just like with Hanna nothing happened. I reached forward and spun again. 1. I spun a third time. 10.

"This is getting ridiculous." Mona said. She reached forward to spin for herself and I felt dread when I saw she spun an 8. My turn. I covered my head and felt…both sugar and snails?

"What? Does A not know the gender?" I asked in confusion. It was Hanna who figured it out first.

"Sugar and snails. That's why your stomach is so big! Spencer you're gonna have twins; a boy and a girl!" I gasped. Twins. Me. A mother to two children. How could I possibly raise twins in this hellhole? I just sat in shock.

"I'll spin." Emily said after a bit. She spun a 5. Then a 3. Aria didn't even bother reacting to the hopefully fake blood that spilled down on her. the chimes rang again and I reached over to get the mail.

"Congrats my little dolls. Look under the table." I read aloud. Hanna attempted to lean forward but couldn't.

"How are we supposed to lean forward if-ow!" just then A turned off the magnet and Hanna went flying into the table. "B*tch." She grumbled. I slowly got up and looked under the table.

There were three boxes; one marked Spencer, one marked Emily, and one marked Hanna. We each grabbed our respective boxes and opened them. Mine held a grey diaper bag; it was separated into an pink and blue side and held some more onesies, bibs, two baby blankets, and a baby book. Hanna had a blue bag with fish; when she opened hers it was much then same only there was less stuff and everything was blue. Emily's was pink with lady bugs; like Hanna everything was much the same but in pink.

"Please follow the lighted pathway back to your rooms." Aria quickly hurried down the hall while the rest of us followed behind. Mona looked like she would rather eat the slugs than ever go back to her room but she didn't dare disobey. She gave us all hugs before going back into her room.

Ezra POV 3 months later (Christmas Eve) 5:28 pm 2018

I sat by myself in my apartment picking at a roast chicken. It has been eight months since the girls have disappeared. Eight months. The police hadn't closed the case but the common belief, especially after Allison had explained A, that the girls were dead. I sighed and threw the remains of my dinner in the trash. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I gasped. It showed a picture of Aria; the pink streaks were back in her hair and she was wearing a cheetah print top and black shorts. But the most noticeable thing was how skinny she was. It looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Maybe she hadn't. she was sitting in a corner, her knees pulled up to her chest. I read the text out loud.

"I bet Aria would've eaten those scraps. Merry Christmas Fiztgerald-A"

Caleb POV Christmas Eve 5:47 pm

I sat with Ashely in her small kitchen eating dinner. Hanna has been gone for eight months. It was so hard on me and I couldn't even imagine what Ashely must be going through. This entire thing…it was so messed up. Who was A? Why did they hate the girls so much? And the thing that was bothering me the most; the girls were already going away for life. What was A doing to them that was worse than that? Ted walked through the door holding two presents.

"There's my girl." He exclaimed, walking over and kissing Ashely on the cheek. "And Caleb! So glad you could make it to dinner. Sorry I'm late, the Christmas Eve service had some last minute preparations."

"Well I'm glad you could grab a bite before we left. Caleb honey, do you want to come to church with us?" I shook my head. I needed to get back to my apartment and continue working on finding the girls.

"C'mon Caleb it's Christmas." Ted tried. I still shook my head.

"How can I go to church when I should be working on helping Hanna and the others?" Ashely sighed.

"Caleb…"

"Well at least open the present I got you." Ted said. I smiled slightly and unwrapped it. As soon as I opened the box I dropped it. It was filled with shredded paper, snails, and what looked like dog tails on keychains.

"What the…" I muttered.

"That's not right. I got you a leather jacket!" my phone buzzed and I looked at it in dread. It showed Hanna with her hands handcuffed in front of her and her feet tied together. She looked awful, but the most noticeable things were her shirt reading 'Baby Boy Loading' and her very pregnant stomach. Her eyes were closed and I could see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Snips, and snails, and puppy dog tails, that's what little boys are made of. Hefty Hanna knows that best. Cheers-A" I read a sick feeling pooling in my gut.

"My god…" Ted muttered.

"You don't think A raped her…do you?" Ashely asked in horror. I glared at the photo on my phone before throwing it across the room. I bounced off the wall and on to the floor.

"There are only so many ways someone can get pregnant."

Tanner's POV Christmas eve 6:18 pm

I laughed together with the rest of the police force. We were sharing donuts, coffee, eggnog, and candy canes. There hadn't been any crime in Rosewood beyond a parking ticket since those horrid girls had run away. Dilaurentis still hadn't said where her little gang had run to but I knew we were getting close to cracking her. She seemed to break a little every time we asked, like they were some poor victims or something. I rolled my eyes. They must've run away. Nothing else made sense.

"Lieutenant Tanner there's new evidence-"

"Lieutenant we have proof-"

"Lieutenant Tanner if you just looked at the pictures-" I held up my hands to stop the sudden onslaught of people rushing into the police station. Ah. That Rivers boy, Officer Cavanaugh, and Fitz. I should've known.

"Gentlemen unless you have something real to show me…" Cavanaugh pushed forward.

"Lieutenant we have proof that the girls were kidnapped. The kidnapper, A, sent us these pictures to taunt us." I sighed.

"Very well. Let me see." I held my hand out and took his phone. On it was a picture I immediately recognized as Spencer Hastings. She was tied to a chair and glaring at the camera. Her eyes were bright red and bloodshot, there were heavy bags under them, her skin was unnaturally pale, and her stomach was very obviously pregnant. She was wearing a bright red shirt that had a 'thing 1' and 'thing2' on the stomach.

"Poor Toby missing Spencer on Christmas Eve. No friends or presents. Don't worry, I gave Spencer two Christmas presents she'll never forget. Happy Holidays-A" I read out loud in a whisper. "Good god…" I couldn't believe it. I truly thought that these girls had simply run away. Clearly not. I cleared my throat and composed myself.

"Did you all get texts like this?" the other to boys nodded and showed me the pictures. The Marin girl was pregnant as well, but Aria…I didn't know someone could be that skinny.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll be sure to alert the media so they can spread the news and get these recent pictures out. Now-" I was cut off by my phone buzzing. I picked it up and read the text.

"Good job Tanner, finally doing your job. Here's my Christmas gift for you. Feliz Navidad- A" I looked at the photo attached and nearly dropped my phone.

"What? What is it?" the Rivers boy demanded. I just shook my head. I couldn't stop staring at the picture in front of me. It showed an impossibly skinny girl. She was sitting in a chair in front of a vanity, but her feet were chained to the floor and her hands to the wall. She was wearing a yellow top and skinny jeans that appeared to be stained with blood. Her blond hair was greasy and matted. Only her head was facing the camera and there was a look of shock and horror on it.

"Goddammit woman! What did A send?" I didn't even move to stop Cavanaugh from grabbing my phone. I simply couldn't believe it. Mona Vanderwaal was alive.

Alison POV Christmas Eve, around 11 pm

I was awakened from my sleep by the guard opening my cell door. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm, yanking me from bed.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I demanded. He said nothing until we got to the lobby of the prison. We got his keys out and, much to my surprise, unhooked all my chains. Then he shoved some clothes at me.

"Go change and return your jumpsuit to me. Then you're free to go." I dropped the clothes in surprise.

"Wh-what? You're kidding right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"Look kid it's Christmas Eve, it's late, I want to get home. So go change. Now." I quickly hurried into the bathroom before he could change his mind. I didn't understand. Did they find some new evidence? Did they find Mona's real killer? Did they find the girls? Did they find A? I didn't dare get my hopes up. Like Spencer always says…I shook my head. Thinking about Spencer was painful. The clothes weren't much, just jeans and a plain tee shirt, but anything was better than the prison jumpsuit. I hurriedly changed and handed the guard my clothes. He didn't say anything before walking away.

"Merry Christmas Miss Dilaurentis." I whipped around to see the sham of a cop that arrested me and put my friends in jail.

"Tanner." I said coldly. "Why did you let me go. Murder charges aren't overturned easily." She looked uncomfortable for a few seconds. Good. She deserved to squirm after the hell she put me through.

"Murder charges are easy to overturn when the victim isn't dead." I did a double take.

"What? Mona's alive? But I thought the police said…"

"I know what we said."

"But there was too much blood…how can you be certain it's not a trick?" she sighed before extending her arm.

"Come with me Alison. I'll explain everything on the way." I walked out, completely ignoring the proffered hand. This disgrace of a cop had wronged me and my friends too many times. I sat next to her in the cop car and we sped away. I kept pestering her with questions but she didn't answer. Finally after twenty minutes I had had enough.

"That's it! If you don't pull over and tell me what is happening right now, I swear to God I'll jump out of this car! Don't think I won't." she hesitated for a few seconds before pulling over and getting out her phone.

"I got a text from this A person around six fifteen this evening. Mr. Fitz, Mr. Rivers, and Mr. Cavanaugh received similar texts about Miss. Montgomery, Miss. Marin, and Miss. Hastings." I quickly took the phone. I paled.

"That's…that's the shirt my mom buried me. The night I ran away. And…God that's my room!"

"Actually it's not. We called your father and obviously Mona is not being kept there. Further examination into the pictures showed that the other three girls are being held in what looks like their bedrooms." Something was wrong with that statement. Something…

"Wait, what about Emily? Did you hear about her?" Tanner's voice was almost gentle when she answered me.

"This A person hasn't sent anybody anything about Miss. Fields. Alison…Aria was in horrible condition and you saw Mona. It's very likely Emily isn't alive." No. No! She had to be alive. She had to be alright. She couldn't…she couldn't be dead. Suddenly Tanner's phone buzzed. I looked at it before she could stop me.

"While you've been twiddling your thumbs, Emily's kept busy. Merry Christmas B*tch-A" It showed a picture of a pregnant Emily in a red sweater, but I didn't register anything after that because all that mattered was Emily was alive.

Emily's POV December 27, 2018

I breathed heavily as I clutched my daughter. My daughter. Me, a mother to a beautiful girl. Three weeks early, but here, and seemingly healthy despite being born early. I held her close.

"Such beautiful brown eyes." Aria cooed. I looked up at the brunette and grinned. She had found out she was pregnant herself yesterday, and had been glowing since. I understood; being pregnant wasn't a matter of joy at being a mother, rather joy in knowing she would be taken care of. At least for nine months.

"What are you going to name her?" I thought about it for a few minutes. Immediately I wanted to name her after my mom. That had always been my plan for my first child. But something stopped me. It felt almost…wrong under present circumstances. I didn't know if I could bare to hear my mom's name every day.

"Marley. Marley Pam Fields." I decided. I would make her middle name my mom's and her first name my dad's mom's name. Aria smiled slightly at me and couldn't help but return it.

Spencer POV January 7, 2019

I examined the baby girl in my arms. Brown hair and brown eyes. My beautiful daughter. I glanced over at Emily. She was holding my son in her arms. Her own daughter, Marley, laid sleeping in one of the two cribs in my room.

"Trade me." I requested. Emily nodded and slowly stood up. It had been nearly two weeks since Marley had been born and Emily had already lost so much weight. I know that A had barely fed her and made her run on a treadmill for hours, shocking her whenever she slowed down. A only let her stop when she collapsed from exhaustion. I knew that such a fate awaited me soon; A didn't want their precious dolls out of shape. Emily took my daughter from me and I looked at my son. Nearly identical to his sister, only his eyes were blue. I frowned. Was this a clue to A's identity or merely a recessive gene we both had hidden?

"Have you thought about any names?" Emily asked. I nodded.

"Whenever we first had our baby showers, before we figured out the gender, I picked two names. I didn't think I would need both but…here we are. I decided on Kenzie Mellissa Hastings and Cooper Toby Hastings. I always like the name Kenzie and Mellissa was always a protective sister when push came to shove. Cooper was supposed to be my or Mellissa's name if we were boys; it's my great grand father's name. Toby is…wistful thinking I guess." Emily smiled sadly and I sent her a grateful look. She knew no words needed to be exchanged.

Hanna's POV January 10, 2019

I rocked my new baby boy in my arms. Cody River Marin. It seemed to fit him. As I examined my new son, I could help but wonder who his father was and who A was. Were they one in the same? Or were we just chasing feathers in the wind, matching up features with possible enemies. Cody had dark hair and cloudy eyes, a contrast to my features. I hugged him closer to me; nothing would take this child away from me.


	2. POLL-NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry this isnt an update. I put a poll up on my profile and it is really really super important to the story that this is answered soon. I'm working on the next chapter and will for sure have it out by June. Hopefully within a week, but you never know what life will throw at you. Anyway please, please, please vote on my poll.


	3. Chapter 2

Toby POV April 24, 2019 three 2/3 month later

It has been exactly one year since Spencer and the other girls have been kidnapped. Occasionally A will send us text messages to taunt us. Once, the police received a recording of the girls screaming. But no pictures. There was a candlelight service tonight for the girls. I guess it was meant to remember them and keep spirits alive, but I couldn't help but feel dread. The entire thing felt like a funeral. I heard someone knocking on my door and rushed to answer. It was Caleb. We embraced.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. I shrugged and he didn't push.

"Is everyone else here?" I asked as we walked down from my loft to the brew. We were all going to walk over together. Caleb shook his head.

"Mike, Ezra, Mrs. Montgomery, Mr. Hastings, Mrs. Hastings, Ashely, and Paige are here. We're still waiting on Mr. Montgomery, Allison, and the Fields. Ted is setting up at the church and Mellissa is held up at work. She's not coming." I nodded with a scowl. Of course Mellissa wasn't coming.

"Paige is here?"

"Yeah, she flew in for the memorial."

"I bet Allison is thrilled." Caleb shot me a grin before bounding down the rest of the stairs. Everybody was quietly chatting though the mood was overwhelmingly somber. Soon Mr. Montgomery arrived. He was shortly followed by Allison. The only people left were the Fields. I glanced at my watch.

"We'll have to get going soon even if Emily's parents don't show up." I muttered to Paige. Despite flinching when I mentioned Emily's name she seemed rather nonpulsed. I understood. It was painful to say any of the girls' names and I felt so…dissociated from the events. It was impossible to wrap my head around what was happening, so I tried not to think about it. I knew Caleb had to opposite problem; he tortured himself constantly with thoughts of what A was doing to the girls. I did my best to steer him away from those thoughts. God knows if I ever fell down that rabbit hole I'd never escape. After a few more minutes of waiting, the Fields arrived.

"Sorry we're late, our flight from Texas was delayed." Mrs. Fields explained. We walked over to the church.

It was beautifully decorated in a way the better suited a wedding than a memorial. I guess that was to help distinguish it from a funeral. There was a lovely church service which I tuned out. I couldn't bare to listen to Ted preaching about how the girls lit up our world, and how God had a plan for us all, and he would soon shine a light on this darkness, and we just couldn't give up hope. Hope. What a dirty four letter word.

After the service, we took candles and went into the church courtyard. The yard contained six tables; a table with pictures of Aria, one with pictures of Hanna, one with pictures of Spencer, one with pictures of Mona, one with pictures of Emily, and one with pictures of the girls together. We walked around in silence to each table, lighting the different colored candles on each one as we went. At the end was a giant picture of each girl on a stand. I couldn't help but be reminded of the picture at Allison's and Mona's funeral.

"Friends and family are invited to step forward and say a few words about the girls before we set off lanterns." Ted announced. The parents looked at each other before Ashley stepped forward with a sob. I knew this was hard on her. She was a single mom, and Hanna was all she had; they were best friends.

"No…no…please no!"

"Oh God! Not again!"

"Please…stop! Stop!"

"You'll kill her! Plea-God! Stop!"

"N-no…I'm begging you!" I covered my ears to block out the sick pleas surrounding me. I instantly recognized the voices and it made me sick to my stomach. Mike was holding his stomach and looked really pale. The pleas were replaced by tortured screams. I had never heard such a sound before. I sunk to the ground, hands still covering my ears, as Mike ran to the bushes and threw up. His Dad rushed to comfort him as Mrs. Montgomery just stood in shock. The projection screen behind the pictures, meant to show a slideshow after setting off the lanterns, suddenly flashed to life. It showed the five girls.

Aria looked a world better than when I last saw her. She was deathly pale still, but there were no longer bags under her eyes. Her arms and legs looked a size too small, but she was resting her hands on her small bump. Pregnant. Her green eyes, though they shone with tears, were fierce. Mona looked, if possible, even worse than when I last saw her. Her face looked sunken in and there were dark bags under her eyes. She didn't look like she ate any more since Christmas but the strong look in her eyes was still there.

Hanna's hair was longer than it was last time. She wasn't skinny, but she didn't look pregnant. Just a bit chubby. Like Hefty Hanna used to. She was balancing a young boy on her hip a brown hair and a vacant look in his eyes. I recognized it immediately as the one I'd seen in Jenna's eyes. He was blind. Hanna's own eyes were avoiding the camera. Emily, God it was painful to look at her. I hated seeing the look in my once confidant friend's eyes; the look of cornered prey who was waiting to die. Like Mona, she was unnaturally skinny though not a gaunt. Her long hair was limp and she was holding the hand of a little girl. She had freckles, big brown eyes, and wispy brown hair.

Finally I forced myself to look at the one person I couldn't bare seeing in pain. Spencer. She looked the worse out of all of them. I almost flinched when I saw the long burn scar running down the side of her face. She was skinny, though not quite as skinny as Emily and Mona. Her arms were littered with cuts and bruises. The other girls had them too but not like Spencer. She was holding two children; both with dark brown hair but the girl had brown eyes while the boy had blue. Tears were running down her beautiful face. A booming voice from above made me stop my musings.

"Happy Anniversary from Hanna Marin, Cody Marin, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Cooper Hastings, Kenzie Hastings, Mona Vanderwaal, Emily Fields, and Marley Fields. Kisses." The picture faded away as everyone stood in shock. The silence was broken only by Mr. Field's sobs and Caleb kicking over the projector. Paige came over to me and helped me stand up. Oh God, how could I take another year of this torment?

Aria's POV 6 months later, October 17, 2019

I examined the baby girl in front of me. She had my bright green eyes a dark brown hair. So sweet. So tiny. So innocent. It sickened me that my darling daughter would grow up in such a world. Not even a world. An underground bunker converted into a dollhouse. She wouldn't know my mom or dad. She wouldn't know Ezra. She wouldn't know the sun. Could such a fragile human even survive in such conditions? I didn't know.

"Cody's such an easy baby. Hopefully yours will be the same way." Hanna put her hands on her large stomach. "And hopefully my next one won't cause any trouble either." I remembered the day she had found out she was once more pregnant. A had left us all the newspaper article about our memorial fiasco. Probably to torture us, but it was the same day Hanna found out she was pregnant, so at least we knew the date. April 25th.

"Aria we don't have forever; A will only let us stay out for so long." Mona was rocking Cody in her slightly more healthy looking arms. The blonde found out she was pregnant three months ago and was slowly starting to look better.

"I still haven't decided on a name." I said sheepishly. I really should've known by now but I just couldn't decide.

"Who's someone you look up to? Admire?" Hanna asked.

"Well my mom…" Mona wrinkled her nose.

"Ew Aria do you really want your child's name to be your mom's." I rolled my eyes. Mona was annoyingly good at being as bitchy as Ali.

"Uh…" I thought about it for a few seconds. "How about…Audrey Jane."

"What kind of name is that? It sounds like something you just pulled out of your a-"

"Hanna! I named her after Audrey Hepburn and Jane Austen." Mona rolled her eyes.

"Great. Now she'll grow up and be just as big a nerd as you."

Hanna's POV January 4th, 2020

I had been so worried when my daughter had decided to come early. But here she was, fine and healthy as could be. She looked nothing like me, but I guess that made sense. She had two parents. Her hair was dark to match her brown eyes. Peyton Ashley. I had never liked the name Peyton when I was younger, I'd always thought of it as too boyish, but for some reason it just seemed right. I glanced over at Cody. He was days away from turning a year old. He was sitting on the floor looking at the wall. Well… not really looking. I had found out a little while ago that Cody was blind and the next day my room was full of books on human echolocation. Apparently, humans could make a similar clicking sound as bats and 'see'. I didn't know if it would work, but clearly A wanted me to try to teach him.

April 24th, 2023 Toby POV

It has been five years since Spencer and the other girls have gone missing. Ashley has been hospitalized many times over the past few years, but roughly a month ago she had been admitted to Radley. The stress and paranoia was too much for her. Mr. Montgomery had moved with Mike two years ago to some unknown address in the country in an attempt to escape A. Last I heard Mike, who must be nearly twenty now, was going to the University of California in Berkeley. Mrs. Montgomery had moved to Europe somewhere by herself. The Hastings had caused a rift in the town when they held a funeral for Spencer last week. I had refused to go but about half the town went. The other half was insistent that this was a mistake because Spencer was still alive. A made sure they knew that she was alive and tortured.

I adjusted my tie in the mirror. Today they were putting up statues around a huge fountain in the park in honor of the missing girls. Mr. Fields was stationed overseas, so Mrs. Fields and Ted were the only parents coming. The Hastings were done with memorials and torture and simply wanted to pretend their daughter was dead. I headed down to the brew and met up with Ezra and Katie. I'm not sure how long they've been dating, but they came public two years ago. I knew it was hard on Ezra and he struggled with guilt, but Katie was so great with him. She understood a part of his heart would be stuck on Aria until he got closure. They had met at the brew when she came in to get a coffee and a cookie for her son William. They hit it off and started dating at some point. William was only four at the time and was seven now. Both mother and son had red hair and brown eyes.

"It's so good to see you Toby! It's been way too long." She gave me a tight hug. William came up and hugged my legs.

"It's good to see you too. Both of you." Katie smiled softly while William grinned.

"Do you know if Caleb is meeting us there or here?" Ezra asked.

"There. He was going to spend the day with his dad and then meet us here, but Jamie got held up so I think Pastor Ted is giving him a ride there." Ezra nodded.

"Can we go now?" William whined. Katie sighed and bent down.

"Yes baby, but remember; this is a sad a hard time for Ezra and Toby. So try to keep that in mind and behave at this event yes?" he nodded quickly.

"Yes mommy."

"I'll drive." I said. We got in my car and drove to the park. It was a more or less quiet ride. I think that Katie understood that Ezra needed his space today and mostly made light conversation with me. There were huge crowds of tourists vying to get in but only family and friends were aloud at first. We quickly showed the policeman our IDs, not that they didn't know us, and went to the fountain. I lost my breath when I saw the four statues. They were so…life like.

One showed a teen girl with long hair; she was wearing a tank top, shorts, and flip flops, holding swim goggles, and leaning on another statue. Clearly this was meant to be Emily. The statue she was leaning on had short hair and was wearing a skirt and holding a big purse. I could make out the words KATE SPADE in the bronze and I knew this must be Hanna. About a foot or so away was another statue with long hair. She was wearing a sweater and a long skirt and holding a book open in her lap. Spencer. The first three girls were all positioned on the statues huge rim but the fourth one was laying on the concrete surrounding the fountain. Shoulder length hair, knee length boots, and an old fashioned camera was clutched in her hands. Definitely Aria. Though Spencer and Aria's statues held things in their hands, all four girls were looking at each other. Whoever made these statues must've looked at pictues because the faces were just right. Emily had a soft smile, Hanna a huge grin, Spencer's mouth was wide open mid laugh, and Aria had a shy grin.

"It's uncanny isn't it?" Allison asked as she walked up to me. "I mean, almost creepy. I've seen these smiles on their faces so many times but…it just feels wrong. I don't know how to explain it. Never mind I'm probably not making any sense." But I understood.

"No I get it. The girls didn't just poof off the planet. They're being tortured somewhere but here, we're acting like everything's fine." Allison nodded.

"Exactly. But look how happy it's making Caleb and Mrs. F." I looked over and saw what she was referring to. Caleb was grinning at Hanna's statue, tears running down his face. Mrs. Fields was kneeling on the ground clutching her daughter's statue. After a few minutes I tore my eyes away and went over to read the sign.

On April 24th, 2018, four best friends were kidnapped. Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin were kidnapped along with fellow senior Mona Vanderwaal. The unknown perpetrator went only by A and has been viciously stalking the girls for years before the kidnapping. These four girls got through it all with the power of their bond. Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were the perfect example of friendship and these statues memorialize that. This is a place where friends can go and be together, as these girls so often did. This was paid for by the DiLaurentis family in honor of their good friends.

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I finished reading. It wasn't a particularly moving sign; in fact it was subpar at best. But I had barely let myself cry since it happened. I'm not sure how long I stood there before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I just managed to not jump.

"Hey man, everybody else is leaving. William has a soccer game…" Ezra trailed off as I waved my hand dismissively.

"Here's my keys," I said as I fished them out of my pocket, "You can just drive my car back to the brew and then take yours to the game." Ezra frowned.

"Are you sure? How'll you get home?"

"I'll walk. The fresh air will do me good." Ezra shrugged.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." after I made sure they all left I walked over to the fountain. I looked at the statue Spencer's face and suddenly couldn't stop the overflow of emotions crushing me.

"How could you? How could you?! God Spencer I hate you so much for leaving! I hate you for making me miss you this much! God Spence, your parents think you're dead! I hate you for making them think you're dead, making me think you're dead. But then we get those texts! Those horrible texts that remind us you're really alive and being tortured and raped and God knows what else! I hate you for being alive! I hate you making me wish you're dead because then I know you won't be in any pain. I hate how you're giving me hope by being alive! God you were so right Spencer, hope is a dirty four letter word. I hate it and I hate you!" I picked up a clump of mud and grass and threw it at Spencer's statue. I regretted it as soon as I did it. I quickly stripped off my jacket and soaked it in the fountain; I made sure her statue was clean before collapsing on the ground before it. I was full on sobbing by now.

"I'm so sorry Spencer! I don't hate you, I know it's not your fault. I…God I hate myself! I hate myself for not protecting you. I hate myself for blaming you. I hate myself for hoping anything at all. For not doing more about A. For not spending enough time with you. I…" I couldn't take it any more and just sat staring off at nothing. I'm not sure when I stopped crying but I know that by the time I heard footsteps behind me, all my tears were dry.

"Rough day?" I turned to see a beautiful girl with dark skin in hair. I shrugged.

"Something like that." She sat on the rim and patted the spot next to her. I took her invitation and sat down.

"Did you know one of these girls?"

"All of them were my friends, but Spencer Hastings was my girlfriend." She nodded and rested her hand on my arm.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about her. About all of them. I know sorry is just an empty word, but truly, I know what it's like to feel loss. My little brother had cancer. He had it for almost two years before he lost the battle."

"I'm sorry." She smiled faintly.

"I know, and it's ok. Really, it was years ago back when he was six and I was twelve, a little over ten years ago. I know everybody says that time will help, and it really does. I promise." I sniffled a bit and turned to look her in the eye. Warm eyes, brown and sincere, looked back at me.

"It's just so hard. It's not like when someone dies; I know they're not in a better place, and it's horrible to live knowing they're being tortured and there's nothing I can do about it." She rested her head on my shoulder and I jerked back.

"Sorry! God, that was stupid. I'm sorry."

"I'm…not in a place for a girlfriend right now." I said awkwardly. She sent me another smile, this one somewhat forced.

"I'm sorry, that was completely out of line. I get that you're not ready for another girlfriend, but I think friends would be a good start, yeah?"

"Let's start over. Hi, I'm Yvonne Phillips. I'm twenty two years old, a vegetarian, and just about to finish up my last year as a Biology major at UPenn." I frowned slightly when I heard the name of the school that Spencer dreamed of going to but managed to shake off my sadness.

"Hello, I'm Toby Cavanaugh. I'm twenty three years old and working as a carpenter. My current project is building a house." She raised her eyebrows.

"A house! Impressive." I grinned.

"Not as impressive as your degree. What do you plan to do with it?"

"I want to be an orthopedic surgeon."

"You can do that with a biology degree?" she giggled.

"No. I still have four years of med school and three years of residency to look forward to." Suddenly an alarm went off on her phone. "Shoot! I hate to run Toby, but I promised my mom I'd meet her for dinner." She picked up her purse and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. She stopped and I barely managed to catch the gleeful grin on her face before it melted into a controlled expression.

"Yeah?"

"220-847-9982" she cocked her head to the side.

"Pardon?" but I saw the little smirk on her face.

"If you ever find yourself free, give me a call. I know a place that serves an awesome salad." She laughed and typed the number into her phone. She started to walk away before turning around.

"Toby…if Spencer really loves you, she would want you to move on." Then she sprinted back through the park, leaving me with something to think about.

*1 week later*

I paced around Allison's apartment. Should I call her? Why hasn't she called me?

"Oh Toby just call her already!" exclaimed Allison. But I shook my head vehemently.

"I can't Ali. Spencer's off…"

"Exactly, Spencer's gone!" her face softened. "That came out wrong. Look Toby, Spencer wants you to move on." I crossed my arms.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because she cares about you. Look, if the situations were reversed, would you want Spencer to move on?"

"Of course-"

"Then grant yourself the same liberty! Toby, it's time to let her go." I sighed and sunk into a chair. I stared at my phone on the side table.

"I guess you're right." I picked up my phone to call Yvonne when I remembered something. "I'm such an idiot. I never got her number; I only gave her mine." Allison rolled her eyes and flopped back on the couch.

"Great." I laughed.

"Why do you care? It's not your love life." She opened her mouth to retort when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Toby Cavanaugh?" I threw my phone across the room.

"Who was it?" Allison asked in a panicked voice.

"Yvonne!" I hissed. She grinned and picked up my phone. "No…Ali don't-"

"Hello? Is this Yvonne?"

"Yes. Who is this? Is Toby Cavanaugh there?" I shook my head quickly but Allison just shot me a devilish grin.

"This is Allison Dilaurentis, Toby's friend. He's right here, let me grab him." She walked over and handed me the phone.

"No…Allison I can't…" she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Toby, don't be wimp! You like her!" she whispered. I shooed her away and picked up the phone.

"Hey Yvonne."

"Hey! I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer?"

"Y-yeah I'd love that."

"Great, I'll see you at 8?"

"8's perfect."

"Perfect…Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to know going into this; is this a friend date or a date date." I looked over at Allison who sent me two thumbs up.

"A date date."

*Meanwhile, Somewhere in a secret underground bunker a few hours from Rosewood*

I quickly set off the chimes to send my precious little dolls to their rooms. Someone had tripped my alarm outside. I quickly checked the cameras.

"Sh*t!" someone had hacked into the camera. Probably Hanna's stupid criminal boyfriend. That meant they had found me. All too soon…I leaned over and spoke into the speaker. It was set up to mask my voice.

"Please leave the hole and return to your room." I clicked a button and a rope ladder extended from a ceiling hatch. After a few tries Allison managed to climb up. After making sure she was safely locked in her room along with my other dolls, I turned my attention to more important matters. Finding the rescue party before they found the girls.

I checked all of the cameras. They couldn't have hacked all of them. Nobody was as smart as me. Nobody except…

"Alex?" I asked.

"Took you long enough sis." I spun around when I heard the familiar British accent.

"Oh Alex!" I rushed forward and embraced her in a hug.

"You said you would only be gone a year or so." I pulled back and sent her an apologetic look.

"I know but the game is so addicting…"

"I know. And I want to help you give these b*tches what they deserve." I smirked.

"Nobody will be able to stop us."

So sorry for how absolutely horrid and boring and OOC and wretched this chapter was. I promise more stuff will happen soon. These first few chapters will just be a bit slow. If Anybody is ever confused about anything please feel free to let me know via PM or review! Kisses-E5


	4. Chapter two and a half

**So this is a lovely filler chapter. Or half a chapter. This is going to explain from Alex's POV where everyone is in life right now. It's not going to really explain what's happened in the dollhouse; that will be explained further on in the story. This is just so everybody knows what's going on. If any of you are ever confused about who's dating who or who's whose child, you can always look back at chapter 2.5 to see what's happened in the 13 years. This is more of an aside, so it wont have any baring on the plot, it'll only serve for you guys to be completely caught up. Side note: Please, please, please vote on my poll. It'll allow up to two votes per person. Enjoy!**

**Alex POV**

It had been thirteen years since Charlotte has kidnapped those b*tches. Or dolls as she prefers to call them. Every now and again I'll leave to go visit mum and she'll do the same on occasion. I love my sister, God I love her so much. I walked over to the cameras.

Ah Hanna Marin. Or Ashely Marin as my sister now calls her. She's turning thirty soon. I remember the day, a few months ago when we made the switch. Charlotte decided that eleven was old enough to become Hanna, so she cut Peyton's hair and dyed it blonde. Stuffed her full of food to make her 'Hefty Hanna'. Then she died Hanna's hair red and starved her so she was as thin as Ashley. I've been here so long yet I still don't know when and how Charlotte manages to add more rooms to the Dollhouse. Right now, Peyton has her own room, Hanna has her own room, and Hanna's other children have a room. Theirs, unlike Hanna's and Peyton's, is simple and grey. They are almost never let out; all of their torture takes place in there. I tried to remember thee full names of all of her children. Of all the dolls, Hanna had the most children.

Let's see there was Cody of course, and Josephine Olivia. I think the girl was nine. And then there was Maxx Ted and Georgia Jean. Maxx was six…wait no five. He must be, because six is when we move them out of their parent's room and into the common one. Georgia Jean had just turned two. Much to Charlotte's delight, the rest of the Marin children had blonde hair.

And then there was Emily, the boring one. She didn't flinch away from everything like Spencer or go mute like Aria, or even start to believe she was someone else like Mona. No she just sat in her room and held her youngest daughter. Disappointingly she only had the two kids; Marley Pam and Maybelle Catherine. Marely, who thankfully looked almost identical to her mother, had turned eleven two years ago. She played the perfect Emily with her sweet smiles. Maybelle on the other hand was the problem. She had blue eyes in contrast to her mother's brown and her hair was a much lighter shade of brown. She also couldn't walk, annoying little thing. She had been born early and something went wrong. I think she'd be about six now.

And then Aria, ah she's always been my favorite with her cute hair and fun personality. Although, she wasn't very fun anymore. Her daughter was nothing compared to the original brunette. And she was such a piece of work, always finding new ways to self harm. Ungrateful b*tch. And then there's her adorable son Oscar Mike. I used to completely faun over him. Ugh, but then he got rebellious. Stupid ten year-old. He was much cuter when he was four. And then there was Sylvia Ella. Dumb girl couldn't even speak. But I guess that that isn't her fault; the only person she's ever around is her mother, and Aria rarely talks. She'll probably be disposed of if she can't talk by the time she turns six next year. Thankfully Aris is heavily pregnant, so she might have another girl to replace Sylvia.

Ugh Spencer, my stupid twin. I guess twins must run in the family. We're twins, out mum's a twin, she has twins. Shame they're not identical. I could've had so much fun with that. Her next child, Brooke Veronica, was such a disappointment. She too was born early and neither of her ears formed properly. She knew sign language, so at least there was that. Shame she was deaf, she looked so much like Spencer. She's ten now. I'm pretty sure the only reason Charlotte keeps her around is because of her strong resemblance to Spencer. Then there was Mallory Hypatia whatever kind of moronic name that was. That girl was painfully shy but at least she could speak. My darling sister is pregnant again as well, though nowhere near as far along as Aria.

Who am I forgetting? Ah yes. Mona. Barmy b*tch. She actually believes she's Allison! Hah! I think we broke her. She had that girl eleven years ago, Maria Leona. Stupid girl would never make a good Allison. She was too quiet. Then there was Caroline Lesli. I think she's four now, but she's the cutest thing. And finally Adaline Harper. Only a few months old. About seven months I think. A few days ago Maria turned eleven and it was Mona's turn to become Jessica but that crazy b*tch is refusing. Stuck her in the hole; she'll change if she knows what's good for her.

"Caleb! Caleb help me!" I turned, startled, back to Hanna's screen. I thought by now she had given up on Caleb. I peered a bit closer. Ah. She was still sleeping. I think that's for the best. Though, Caleb Rivers has never really given up on her. Oh he's dated from time to time, but he can never commit. Well…there was that one girl he dated for a whole year…but then again she left him for the CEO of some phone brand. Caleb himself I believe is a PI; he takes all sorts of cases but never stops trying to find his precious friends. I rolled my eyes. Much unlike that scum Ezra.

Ezra Fitz is living his happily ever after with his wife Katie, his step-son William, his daughters Charlotte and Megan, and his son Jackson. Perfect little family. I hear his wife is even pregnant with another. Oh and his kids…they're the cutest things. Little Charlotte's got this red blonde hair from her mother, and all his kids have brown eyes. Megan's got this silky brown hair and little Jackson's hair is this rich brown but curly as hell. William's obviously the oldest at fifteen followed by Charlotte at seven. Megan's close in age to Charlotte at six years old, and Jackson's three. I find it simply hilarious really that Fitz had a daughter and named her Charlotte of all things. And they call her Charlie too! Ah the irony is so strong.

Of all the boyfriends though, Toby Cavanaugh is the one I least expected to stray. But he went and found himself a Spencer 2.0; Yvonne Phillips. Or Yvonne Cavanaugh now I guess. Yes, she's an orthopedic surgeon, graduate from UPENN, the daughter of a senator, and pregnant to boot! Man, Toby really has a type. They're not very far a long in the pregnancy so I guess anything can happen. He's off with his happily ever after as well. After he finished building that house in Rosewood he and his then year long girlfriend moved up to Concord, New Hampshire. Now they live in some fancy mansion. She has her job and he's in the police force up there. Not bad all things considered.

And then there's darling Allison. She lived in Rosewood for a while with some cop but eventually got a teaching job in Corrales, New Mexico, and moved there. I don't care enough honestly to keep tabs on what Ali's doing across the country. Probably nothing interesting.

Mike Montgomery is off in Long Beach, California working as a karate instructor. The only reason I bother watching him is for my sweet Aria. He's dating some nobody waitress and reportedly happy. Either way, he hasn't been back to Rosewood since. I sighed. It was late and almost Charlotte's turn to take over watching the girls. I am going to visit my mum Mary Drake in London tomorrow and I need rest before my flight.

**There's your little mini chapter. Next chapter is the big one so be on the look out for that before the end of the month. Also PSA: if your waitress is nice to you and young enough to be your granddaughter, then she is not flirting with you. Especially if you're rather old and your waitress is fifteen and working a charity breakfast. Just my little Ted Talk of the day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YEAH BABY! I'M BACK! Lol I know it hasn't been very long, at least by my updating standards, but it feels like forever since I actually wrote plot for this fic! Jk, honestly none of this is really plot but…oh well. Stuff starts to happen this chapter. This one and the next are the two major chapters where the girls are found. The poll results are in and Hanna won! Not really surprised. But what was this mystery poll about you ask? I deliberately didn't tell you guys because I didn't want it to affect your choice; I wanted this to be completely random. The poll was to decided whose kids would escape. WHAT?! I know, I know, you're surprised. Or maybe not. But yes the plan was always for someone's kids to escape. I didn't really have a preference as to whose because each option would add a different dynamic, but this choice works well. Just an FYI a loyal reviewer so far, Boris Yeltsin, has informed me that some troll is going around posing as registered authors and posting negative reviews. Thanks to him/her for sharing that with me, and just a warning to the rest of you. Real quick…**

** Review Response: (I don't plan to do these often but this review was different)**

**Guest: I have very strong opinions about your review, but rest assured I'm not upset. I'm sure not hurting my feelings was your number one concern. A little advice: if you don't like a story, just don't read it. I have been posting on here for about two years now, and have a sometimes-evil twin, so comments about how my fic is horrible by a nameless coward with bad grammar just kind of roll off my back, you know? But what if I had posted this two years ago? I wasn't even in high school then, I know I would've been upset. So just think before you post obsolete comments like that. (:**

**Anywho, now that that is out of the way, on to the (probably horrid and cliché) story! :)**

Peyton POV

I ran as fast as I could through the…forest? Woods? I didn't really know the difference. I had never seen trees before. Or the sun. I was still trying to adjust to the bright glow above me. I had only heard about it in stories.

"May-maybe…maybe we should stop. Just for a little bit." Josey or Jo as she preferred to be called panted. Her long hair, never cut once in her nine years of life, was to the back of her knees and must've been hot. I desperately wanted to stop myself; A had gotten mad at me because I wasn't eating enough, and had shocked me via the chip in my neck. The b*tch had left me for an hour to spaz out on the floor. Cody, who was holding Georgia Jean, shook his head, but I knew he wanted to stop as well. I knew it had been a while since he'd last eaten and we'd been running for a while.

"Hanna said not to." Cody had always referred to our mom by her first name. Maybe because he didn't see her as a mother as much as a sister, or maybe because he didn't want her to feel guilty or responsible for him. Either way it drove A crazy that he called her Hanna instead of Ashely.

"Why couldn't Mom come with us?" Maxx asked. I sighed. How would Cody or I explain this to him? I remembered that fateful moment.

_"Mom I don't understand! What's going on? Where are we?" Jo shot off endless questions towards Mom who looked more panicked with each word. Still, she bent down to Jo's level and answered her._

_"Honey you're outside." I felt hope fill me._

_"You mean we've escaped?"_

_"No Peyton, we're still in the Dollhouse. We don't have long. Climb the fence! Quickly before the power turns on! Then run to the nearest town and get help-fast! But be careful who you trust!"_

"_I don't understand…"_

_"I don't have time to explain this to you! Go! And don't come back for me until you have help!"_

I shook my head to bring myself back to the present.

"I'll explain later. Cody's right. We have to keep running." I firmly grabbed the hands of both Jo and Maxx and took off running again.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

It was hours before we found a town. We stopped many times before we got there; once for a whole twenty minutes when we came across some water. When we did reach the town, we found some kind of building with tons of food hidden behind some glass.

"I'll go in and check it out." I offered. "You watch Maxx and Jo." I didn't wait to hear Josey complain about being watched. When I opened the door a little bell jingled. Immediately some older guy walked up to me. I had never seen anyone this old. His hair was grey. Is this what happened when you got older?

"Miss?" I snapped my head back to him.

"What?"

"I asked if you needed help with anything." I shook my head and he walked off mumbling about rude kids. As soon as he left I walked over and examined the food behind glass doors. I didn't recognize over half of it but I grabbed some anyway. Then I grabbed what I assumed were drinks in different colored bottles. I started to leave when a woman got my attention.

"Miss? Miss aren't you going to check out?" I was confused. What was she talking about.

"Check out?" she nodded slowly and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah. Pay for you food. With money? Ring a bell?" the more she talked the more confused I got.

"Pay? Money?" she rolled her eyes.

"Look kid I don't know what your angle is, but I think you should come back with your parents. What's your name? I thought I knew everyone in this town." I hesitated. What should I tell her? What should I do?

"Kid? What's your name?!"

_A hit Josey in the stomach with a baseball bat. I was sobbing and begging her to stop. Yesterday was no different from today, I didn't understand what she wanted._

_"What's your name?!"_

_"Peyton! Peyton Marin!" she hit Josey again._

"_Wrong! Your name is Hanna Marin! It has always been Hanna. Now, What's. Your. Name." she punctuated each word by hitting Josey._

_"Hanna! Hanna Marin!" she hit Josey again. I didn't understand. I answered correctly!_

_"Say it again!"_

"_I'm Hanna Marin!"_

"Hey kid! I'm talking to you. What's your name?"

"Hanna Marin!" I answered my mom's name as reflex that had developed over the past few months. The woman seemed shocked and stopped her questions for a second. I used that to my advantage and ran. This seemed to unfreeze the woman.

"Hey! Get back here!" I ignored her and ran up to Cody.

"I got food but we have to run." He scooped up Georgia Jean and I handed off half my stash to Jo. Then we ran like heck. It was only after we were far out of town that we stopped.

"What the hell Peyton?" Cody asked. "What happened?" I frowned at him.

"You know what happened. You were there."

"I'm blind Peyton. All I know is that you wanted to check something out, and then I few minutes later you screamed at us to run." Cody got so good at hiding it, I sometimes forgot he can't see. Back at the Dollhouse he has a white cane and occasionally uses echolocation when he feels up to it.

"How did you know where to run?" he snorted.

"Please Peyton. You're breathing so heavily running I can hear you a mile away." I gave him the finger, something I learned from Jonathan, not that he could see it.

"Can we eat now?" Maxx asked. Georgia Jean nodded. I looked at the food. I could read but it wasn't my strongest skill, so it took me a minute.

"Here Maxx have this." I handed him a small bag reading Fritos. I didn't know what it meant but it looked alright. "And here this says Smart Water. But it's a pretty big bottle so only drink like a third of it ok?" he nodded and went about eating. I looked at the rest of the food.

"Here Georgia Jean, have this." I handed her some weird container shaped like a mouse. "It's called Foodles, whatever the heck that means. Here it has," I squinted at the tiny writing, "apple slices, cheese, and raisins. I'm assuming the cubes are cheese and the shriveled things are raisins." I gave them a weary look and opened the packaging so that the raisins were still covering. "Just eat the cheese and apples. Share the water with your brother!" There was a lot of food left. I didn't realize how much a grabbed.

"Jo you can have…" I didn't know the last time she ate but it's probably been a while. "You can have this bag of Chex Mix and a mini Rice Krispy Treat." Jo frowned but took the food.

"What even is this stuff." I examined the bag of Chex Mix.

"Uh…I'm not sure. Looks like more raisins, some pretzels, and some other stuff. I'm not sure what a Rice Krispy Treat is but I'm guessing baked rice? Like a rice cake?" Josey shrugged and ate the food. Now all that was left was Cody.

"Here have some Combos." I shoved three bags labeled Combo in his hands. "It's says they're a mix of pizza and…I don't know just eat it please!" Cody laughed.

"It's ok Peyton I know you're trying. Anything more to drink?" I tossed him something labeled Sparkling Water. I don't get what makes it sparkling but how would I know.

"Woah! That's got some kick to it!" Cody exclaimed.

"I want to try!" I grabbed the bottle from him and took a drink. The water seemed to fizzle and burn around my mouth.

"Wow!" I handed it back to him. He ate a bit before stopping.

"Wait, what're you eating?" Crap. He figured it out. Honestly, after all the food A force fed me, continued to force feed me, I didn't think I wanted to ever eat again.

"Oh I'm not hungry." He frowned and put down his food. Even Maxx and Josey stopped eating to watch the exchange.

"Peyton Ashley Marin."

"Cody River Marin." His face turned sterner.

"You know it's not healthy to stop eating."

"It is when I've been eating as much as I have." I said stubbornly.

"Peyton…" he stopped and addressed our siblings without even turning. That was one of the things that I never got used to. "Maxx, Jo, take Georgia Jean and go relieve yourself in the woods. But make sure you stay where Peyton can see you!"

"But Cody…"

"There's nobody else here. Besides you can watch them." I sighed before turning to my siblings.

"Listen to Cody. Just make sure you stay where I can see you."

"But I'm not done my apples!" Georgia Jean complained.

"You can finish them later, Cody and I need a minute." They reluctantly complied and I watched them out of the corner of my eye.

"You're still throwing up your food." I flinched. Leave it to Cody to be as tactless as possible.

"Cody-"

"You either are or you aren't. Which is it?" there was a hard edge in his voice.

"Yes! I am, okay?"

"No! Not okay! Bulimia is not ok." I rolled my eyes, not that he could see.

"You know I hate it when you call it that. You make it sound so awful."

"It is awful! Why don't you see that!"

"Look I don't like it either! It wasn't my choice to start throwing up! My body just wasn't used to all the food after being near starved to death!"

"You're going to get to death just as fast if you keep doing this."

"But I just feel so guilty! I mean you guys aren't getting fed every day and I'm getting forced helpings!" Cody sighed.

"You don't have to starve yourself just because we're starving. That isn't going to just magically make the food transfer to us Peyton!"

"I know, but…" I trailed off as I saw my siblings approaching. "We'll talk about this later." I picked Georgia Jean up as she approached. "Finish the last of your apple slices, ok honey? We got to go soon." We quickly finished eating but I could tell Cody was still mad at me.

"Look I'll drink this fruit juice as we walk ok?" that seemed to somewhat satisfy him as he nodded. I set Georgia Jean down but held her hand as she walked along. Josey walked in front where I could see her and Maxx held Cody's hand. Cody made his odd clicking noise as we went along. I guess now that we were going at a slower pace, he wanted to take in the sights. Well, as close as a blind person could get to 'taking in the sights'. Through echolocation he could make sense of where everything around him was and more or less the basic shape of it (AN:I didn't make this up! It's real!) We really should've been running but after eating I didn't want to risk it. We walked peacefully for about an hour before we came across a sign.

"What's it say Peyton?" Maxx asked. I squinted and felt hope fill me when I finally read the words.

"Welcome to Rosewood."

*Meanwhile in Rosewood*

Caleb's POV

"Uncle Caleb! Uncle Caleb!" I turned just in time to pick up two little girls in my arms. Megan and Charlie were getting so big! I looked up to see Katie and Ezra standing in the doorway. Ezra had a sleeping Jackson over his shoulder.

"I'm going to go get him upstairs." Ezra whispered. I nodded, slightly distracted as Megan was climbing my shoulders and Charlie was braiding my long hair.

"Where's Will?" I asked as soon as Ezra was gone and I didn't have to worry about waking Jackson.

"He had tutoring after school for Algebra two. He won't be done till nearly five. They're having a party for them before Thanksgiving break."

"Right, you said and I forgot, sorry." She smiled one of her soft smiles but there was something hidden in her eyes. Something was wrong.

"No problem."

"Thanks again for letting me stay here. I swear I'll be back in New York working on cases as soon as Ashely gets settled back at home. I know this isn't the first time she's been released from Radley, and it probably won't be the last but…"

"I get it; every time is just as hard." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight from foot to foot, as if unsure as to what to say next. Katie seemed to come to a decision though for she got a determined look in her eyes. "Megan, Charlie, why don't you go to your room. Uncle Caleb and I need to talk about something." Megan, normally a compliant child, only stuck out her bottom lip but proceeded upstairs. Charlie on the other hand stomped her foot.

"No Mommy! It's not fair! Uncle Caleb isn't here very long! And I just got home!"

"Now Charlotte." Katie usually wasn't strict but today she was. I wondered what was bothering her so much. After Charlie left she pulled me over to the couch and sat down across from me.

"Spit it out Katie, you're scaring me. Did something happen to Ezra? Did the police find something about the girls?" she sighed and looked away.

"Look Caleb, I'm going to tell you something I found out at work today, but if anyone asks you heard it from a different police officer, got it?" I nodded. "Now don't overreact…there was a break in at a convenience store about forty five minutes from here, or an hour and a half on foot. The girl who robbed it…the cashier attempting to help her check out said she looked God awful. Long greasy blonde hair, didn't look like it had ever been washed. The rest of her was just as dirty; she was covered in scars, bruises, and open wounds and looked like she had never taken a shower in her life. And…when Marlene, the cashier, asked her…her name she…said her name was…she said her name was Hanna Marin." I felt like the floor had fallen from beneath me. This was the moment I had been waiting for for thirteen years. But something wasn't right…why was Katie so upset?

"What's wrong? Why aren't you happy? Hell…why am I still here? We have to get the police out there and find Hanna-"

"It wasn't her Caleb!" Katie interrupted me. "Hanna would have been-"

"Is! She's still alive. Blessing or curse…she's still alive."

"Hanna is," Katie amended, "Thirty years old. This girl couldn't have been older than seven or eight. Maybe nine if she had been malnourished, possibly ten. But not thirty." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"I still want to see the security footage." She smiled slightly.

"I figured. That's why I told you. C'mon, Ezra already figured you were going to want to see it."

Nohnoid9-81h-f9

We arrived at the store, Pit-n-go, and went inside. Katie was still in uniform, and the store workers didn't look happy to have police poking around. However one young woman approached us.

"I'm assuming you're here about the robbery?" we nodded. "Petty theft's all it is." She scoffed. Katie frowned.

"But Miss, a considerable amount of products were stolen…"

"By some homeless little waif 's all. Seemed rather inexperienced at stealing too. Acted like she had no idea what money or anything was really. Why're the police so concerned anyhow? This isn't exactly the nicest part of town. We get knocked up all the time." Katie and I exchanged glances.

"The name the girl gave you-Hanna Marin, is the name of a teen girl kidnapped thirteen years ago."

"Yes I know, cheeky little brat probably just said that to throw me off track."

"Nonetheless, we'd like to at least have a look at the security footage. You said this girl was about seven, eight?" the cashier nodded. "The fact that she had to steal food might mean something is wrong with her home life. We'd just like to trace her down." The cashier shrugged and lead us to a small back room.

"Here's all the security footage. This happened today so you don't have to find another tape, just scroll back a bit." We nodded out thanks and she left.\

"Alright…just a little bit more…there!" I found the right spot. The cashier was right; this girl was young and couldn't be Hanna. Still, we kept watching. I looked intently at the small figure and gasped when she glanced at the camera. Could it be…

"What is it Caleb?" I didn't answer. I just backed up the footage by a second and paused it, then zoomed in on her face. It couldn't be…could it?

"Caleb what's wrong? Do you know who this is?" I nodded.

"Yeah, a-at least I think so." I pulled out my phone and quickly flipped through the photos. It had been months since A sent me a photo so it took a while, but eventually I pulled it up. It had initially been captioned 'Hefty Hanna misses you' and showed a young girl with bleached hair, brown eyes, freckles, and dressed in baggy clothes. I knew that it wasn't really her and was actually Hanna's eleven year old daughter, Peyton. I showed the picture to Katie. She gasped and sat down slowly.

"You don't think…"

"I don't know but I definitely think it's her." She nodded.

"I'll call it in."

Ouh9hf

"Peyty I don't understand! What's Ro…rosewold?" Georgia Jean asked. I bent down and scooped her and Maxx into a big hug.

"It's the town where Mommy, Aunt Emmy, Auntie Spence, Auntie Ali, and Aunt Ari grew up. Their friends…our _family _lives here." Cody frowned. He wasn't facing me when he spoke and I didn't bother correcting him.

"That doesn't mean that they're still here Peyton."

"I know Cody."

"And Hanna said to be careful who we trust."

"_I know Cody!" _he held his hands up defensively.

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying." I took a deep breath. As ticked as I was, fighting wasn't going to help anything.

"Look, how 'bout Josey and I go check out Rosewood. You, Maxx, and Georgia Jean stay here."

"No way! I'm not letting the two of you go off alone." I crossed my arms.

"Cody, no offense, but you're a sitting duck. And I'm not about to drag Maxx and Georgia Jean into some strange place. Someone needs to watch them and our food supply. Maxx can let you know when it gets dark. If we're not back by then, then by all means come look for us."

"Fine. But the second it gets dark…"

"You can rush in. But you won't need to. We'll be fine." Josey and I each gave him a hug before venturing into town. It seemed quiet enough. People barely gave us a second glance as they made their way through the town.

"Look at all these people! And all of these buildings! And…are those flowers?! Real ones? Oh Pey, come look!" Josey pulled me over to a bush covered in bright flowers. I didn't recognize any of them, but they were beautiful. Everything here was so strange.

"Oh look Jo!" I exclaimed. "I've never seen so many different types of clothes! And look! They're wearing something on their feet! How weird!" we giggled and kept going. The number of people was overwhelming. I had never seen so many.

"Look how old some of these people are!" Jo exclaimed. "I didn't realize that could happen. Mom's the oldest person I've seen. And she's thirty. How old do you think people can get?" I shrugged.

"I dunno Josey. One hundred?" I suddenly spotted someone talking to their wrist. "What do you think that man is doing? It looks like he's talking to his weird bracelet."

"He must be crazy!" she laughed. We walked some more. As we kept walking, more and more people and buildings appeared. I was starting to feel suffocated and I could tell that Josey was too.

"C'mon let's try to find someplace less crowded." I looked around. Maybe one of the buildings would hold less people. We looked in all of the walls (Why the walls were see through I didn't know) and saw people in all of them. Eventually we found a building with no clear walls.

"Do you wanna try in here?" Josey asked.

"There might be a lot of people."

"Or there could be none." Before I could reply, she ran forward into the building. Rolling my eyes I dashed in after her.

Whooitislabordayweekendsoidonothavetogotoschooltommorrowandmysisterwentdrivingforthefirsttimeitwasveryentertaining

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Ezra asked. William had gotten home from tutoring a few minutes prior and Ezra had a few errands to run. William rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ezra, it'll be fine." He sighed.

"Ok. Jackson is still asleep so that should be fine, just make sure you lock the door after I leave." Ezra gave his step-son a hug before turning to his daughters.

"Megan, Charlie, you be good for your brother ok? You can play down here in the café since the door will be locked but be careful. Don't go in the Brew's kitchen and don't stand on any stools. And please, don't open the door for anybody." The girls both nodded and gave their father a hug. He left and they turned to William.

"Will you play tea party with us?" Charlie asked. William crossed his arms.

"No way."

"Please Will? It's no fun with only two people." Megan tried, sticking out her bottom lip. But William wasn't having it.

"You guys will be fine on your own. I'll be in my room listening to music. Don't bother me unless Jackson wakes up or you're on fire." He started to walk up the stairs.

"But wait!" Charlie cried after him. "Daddy said to lock the door!"

"It's fine and I'm already on my way upstairs. Nothing ever happens in Rosewood."

Hisoijustgotbackandmyheadhurtsandiamhungryandiamabouttowatchthissupersadmoviecalledwherehandstouch

The building Jo and I entered definitely wasn't empty. There were rows and rows of people sitting at desks. They were all writing or looking at some weird box thingy. It had some weird arrangement of letters attached to it that was not in alphabetical order. (AN:This is a computer, she has never seen them before)

"C'mon Jo, let's find some place else." We quietly backtracked before anyone could spot us and continued down the street. The sun gave off heat and made me sweat. I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"Do you think the sun ever goes down?" Josey asked. I shrugged.

"Mom says it does when it's night time, though I'm not really sure what night time means. I guess when everybody goes to their rooms to sleep?"

"I dunno. Things are weird here."

"Yeah…oh look! That place looks nearly empty." I pulled her over to a lit up building. In it were two girls about Josey's age playing with soft looking toys.

"The Brew." I read slowly.

"What's that sign on the door say?"

"Closed." We both giggled.

"Well that's rather silly. Of course the door is closed." Josey laughed. "Let's go in." I pushed open the door and startled the two girls.

"Who are you?" the one with blonde-ish hair asked.

"I'm Josey Olivia Marin and this is Peyton Ashley Marin." I elbowed her.

"Jo! We need to be careful who we talk to!" I hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to play tea party with us?" the one with brown hair asked. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Tea party? Is that like tea time?" I knew all about tea time. We had it in Auntie Ali's living room all the time. The two girls shrugged.

"Sure. I'm Charlie by the way."

"I'm Megan Fitz."

"Nice to meet you."

Idonotwanttogotoschooltommorrowanddealwiththefactthatiwillhavehomework

Caleb pov

I sighed as we approached the entrance to town. Was it really Peyton who had broken into that store? Or was I just grasping at straws. I didn't know, and I was scared to find out. What did it mean if it was her? Was A dead? Was Hanna? Was this some new form of torture? Katie's gasp drew me from my musings.

"Look! Oh those poor dears, do you think they're homeless?" I turned to see who she was looking at. Sitting against the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign were three children. Two boys and a girl. The girl was a stick thin toddler, with light blonde hair just past her shoulders. She was wearing an oversized shirt like a nightgown. The older boy had brown hair and cloudy eyes. He was wearing a gray tee shirt and jeans. The younger boy had curly blonde hair that reached half way down his back. He too was wearing a gray tee shirt and jeans. All three children were barefoot and extremely pale. Katie and I got out of the car.

"Who're you?" the boy asked. Katie bent down.

"My name is Katie Fitz. Can you tell me your name?" she asked softly. The boy seemed unsure.

"Don't tell her anything!" the older boy warned. If I had to guess I would say he was about ten.

"Why can't Maxx tell her anything Cody?" the young girl asked innocently. It was hard to keep the smirk off my face at that.

"So your name is Maxx. Can you tell me your name honey?" Katie had turned to the young girl.

"I'm Georgia Jean." My breath hitched. Georgia Jean, Maxx, and Cody. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"What's you last name?" I asked urgently. Maxx frowned.

"Marin. Why?"

"My God." Cody frowned.

"Who are you? Why are you so interested in us?"

"I'm Caleb Rivers. Has Hanna," here my voice broke, "told you about me?" Maxx and Georgia Jean shook their heads but Cody nodded.

"You're the infamous Caleb?" I wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

"I wouldn't say infamous…what am I doing. We don't have time for this. Where's you mom?"

"The Dollhouse." Maxx piped up, his sister nodding in agreement. I looked to Cody, hoping he could give me an actual location.

"Sorry, that's all I know too. All we've ever known is the Dollhouse." I put my head in my hands. Now what? Was this A's new way of torturing us? Giving us somebody who knows where Hanna is, but at the same time has no idea? Keeping her just out of reach? I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. Katie. I had almost forgotten she was here.

"Can you lead us to the Dollhouse if we were to try and drive there." Cody hesitated.

"I can't. But Peyton ca…oh my gosh Peyton! Maxx is it dark yet?" that was strange. Why was he asking his brother if it was dark yet? Was it some sort of code?

"Not yet. Pretty close though." Cody breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is Peyton." Cody shrugged helplessly.

"Ok, well it's a small tow-" Katie was cut off by her phone ringing. After she checked who it was, she quickly answered it.

"Hello, Will? What's wrong? I'm on the edge of town why?" she suddenly grasped my arm causing me to look at her. "Peyton Marin and Josey Marin? Make sure they don't leave, we're on our way. Love you. Bye."

"Where are they?"

"The Brew."


End file.
